esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Naveen Garagen
NEEDS WORK* Naveen Garagen was born on May 2, 1970, in Zackalantis and moved to New-Zealand at age two. He grew up in the suburbs of the economic hub of Milton and was educated at the prestigious Milton Grammar School. He went on to briefly complete a pre-med course in Julium before dropping out after 1 year, after failing to gain admittance into the Medical Professional Program, returning to Milton and instead complete a Bachelor of Health Science, majoring in Intensive Life Support (ILS) at Milton State University. Using these degrees he served in the police force as a police medic and forensics analyst and was employed with the New-Zealand Police Force (Mayview Division) until he became the leader of the NZFirst party in the term leading up to the 2004 General Election and took a complete leave of employment from the NZPF during the final year of his election campaign. He was most noted for his actions in the 1993 State Highway Attacks which killed 124, where he earned the prestigious "Valiant Heart" medal for his brave actions as the commanding police medic, which saw him and his team enter the Mayview Harbour Tunnel (which was in fear of collapsing and ultimately did) and rescuing numerous civilians who were injured or unconscious and unable to escape. He served with the NZPF until 1994. Garagen has claimed to have been an openly centrist voter who has supported the NZFirst Party since he was old enough to vote. Garagen first became actively involved in politics when he met the NZFirst MP Jackson Taylor. Taylor took an immediate liking and interest in Garagen and encouraged him to come along to the party conference. Garagen stayed on as a member of the NZFirst Party and served his first term in congress from 1994 to 1999, during which he got much media attention and public following for his vocal nature and willingness to openly criticize members on all sides of the political spectrum. It also helped that many still remembered Garagen for his actions in the Mayview Harbour Tunnel. In 1999 Garagen ran alongside NZFirst Leader Jackson Taylor as his deputy and they entered in coalition with the Labour Party, Garagen was given the Associate Minister for Law and Order role. In 2004, following the ageing Taylor's retirement, Garagen won the support of his party in their primaries and went on to become his mentors successor as leader of the NZFirst Party. Following the blukonian pirate attacks on NZ's merchant fleets there was strong public outcry to once again restore the NZDF to its historical strength. This formed the backbone of Garagen's "NZ, now and forever" election campaign in 2004 that focused on a strong enduring social democracy that would remain one of the worlds most powerful nations for centuries to come, which ultimately won over enough voters for the party to enter government in coalition with Labour and the Greens, with Garagen managing to secure the role of Vice President in his coalition negotiation. In the Eurasian invasion of March 2004, President Marco Richards was killed, a mere 3 weeks into his term, thrusting Garagen into the role of President. His ultimate rallying of resistance forces and attainment of OMNI support that enabled his hastily formed and one the run administration to turn the tides of the war and repel Eurasian forces. In a show of good will Garagen called for a democratic election immediately following the kiwi victory, to be held in 2005, rather than to remain an un-elected by legitimate President for the full term. In the 2005 election Garagen won a landslide that allowed his party to govern with the support of the now gutted Labour Party, the first time . currently stands as one of the most loved Presidents of recent history with the public truly in love with his captivating oration, strong patriotism and general truthful governance. Garagen is a man that went into office to make NZ a better place and holds the kiwi populace close to heart, of that there is no question. However Naveen Garagen is no diplomat, nor is he a skilled ruler, many critics have labelled him naive, brash and confrontation as a result of his "no bullshit" attitude to governance. There is no doubt that he approaches governance similar to how he served as a medic, deals well in emergencies and get's the job done efficiently and effectively, no beating around the bush at all. Perhaps it is this that has made him highly appealing to the general populace, but experts have labelled his lack of "gentlemanly charm and diplomacy" as being his ultimate failing. At the end of the day the people love him and will keep voting for him, so regardless of what experts feel, odds are he'll go on to be one of the longest serving presidents in kiwi history. As for his personal life, Naveen Garagen came from a highly educated background, with parents that worked middle class jobs. Garagen is the only child of Aaron and Rhona Garagen from the UKZ. Though they were a tight knit family, Garagen held minimal ties with his extended family for reasons unknown. Throughout childhood there was a strong focus on education, as is typical with the Zack people, and this is possibly what drove the talented young man to attempt medicine at the Imperial Medical University in Julium, which is ranked as one of the best medical schools in the southern hemisphere. It is here that he met his future wife Elaena Vergara (pictured on the right), who was the 6th and final child of Queen Nina II of Arveyres. The Hereditary Princess and her husband were 7th in line to succession of the Arveyran throne prior to her excommunication. Their acquaintance however was never given the opportunity to develop as Garagen returned to Milton to pursue a different career path. Fortunately, Elaena went on to work as the Arveyran Embassador in New-Zealand, and the embassy happened to be in Grand Haven. Garagen, as mentioned earlier, was working as a Police Medic (primarily) and Forensic Analyst for the Counties Mayview (A subsect of the Grand Haven urban area) Division of the New-Zealand Police Force. They once again ran into each other when Garagen was called out to the Arveyran Embassy in early 1993 to be present while the bomb squad attended a suspicious parcel incident at the Embassy. We now know that the parcel was delivered by the same Khanate Terror Cell who carried out the Highway Attacks a mere month later, and had used the parcel as a means of disturbing police patrols and drawing attention away from them breaking into the national archives and stealing the blueprints to numerous tunnels located on the State Highway network. Regardless, following this encounter Naveen and Elaena went on to pursue their relationship and started dating shortly thereafter. Category:New Zealand